In-flight refueling (or air-to-air refueling) is an important method for extending the range of both manned and unmanned aircraft traveling long distances over areas having no feasible landing or refueling points. Although in-flight refueling is a relatively common operation, especially for military aircraft, the passage of large amounts of fuel between a first aircraft (the tanker aircraft, for instance) and a second aircraft (the receiver aircraft, for instance) during an in-flight refueling operation may create a potentially dangerous situation, especially if components of the in-flight refueling system are allowed to move or oscillate in an uncontrolled manner. In addition, the close proximity of the first aircraft and the second aircraft during an in-flight refueling operation may create the danger of a mid-air collision between the aircraft. Such a danger may be increased if a component of an in-flight refueling system extending from the first aircraft is allowed to oscillate or move in an erratic manner relative to the first aircraft.
One conventional system for in-flight refueling is the probe and drogue in-flight refueling system wherein the first aircraft may extend an elongate flexible hose having an end attached to a drogue such that the second aircraft, having a refueling probe extending therefrom, may engage the drogue while in flight in order to initiate the transfer of fuel. An operator of the second aircraft is responsible for maneuvering the second aircraft such that the refueling probe extending therefrom may enter and engage the drogue. According to some conventional probe and drogue in-flight refueling systems, the engagement of the refueling probe with the drogue is accomplished as the second aircraft carefully accelerates with respect to the trailing drogue. The drogue may include, for instance, a catch mechanism for securing the refueling probe within the drogue so that the refueling probe may be securely fastened within the drogue during the transfer of fuel.
The elongate hose extending from the first aircraft may trail directly aft and below a fuselage of the first aircraft, or, in some instances, it may trail directly aft and below a refueling pod that may be carried by the first aircraft on, for instance, a wing hardpoint. In both of these cases, the elongate hose may be exposed to high wind speeds as it is trailed behind the first aircraft. For instance, the first aircraft may travel at speeds between about 180 and 400 knots during a conventional in-flight refueling operation. During an in-flight refueling operation using a probe and drogue in-flight refueling system, the elongate hose may trail aft and below the first aircraft in a stable arc such that the drogue operably engaged with the end of the elongate hose may be held in a relatively stable position relative to the first aircraft. In such cases, an operator of the second aircraft may position the second aircraft such that a refueling probe extending therefrom may engage the relatively stable drogue.
As in all mechanical systems, however, the elongate hose and attached drogue may experience oscillatory vibrations in response to applied forces (such as for instance, wind). In some cases, the elongate hose (and attached drogue) may begin to oscillate uncontrollably (at for instance, a resonance frequency) with respect to the first aircraft such that the drogue may move in an erratic pattern with respect to the first aircraft such that it may become difficult for an operator of the second aircraft to maneuver the second aircraft such that the refueling probe extending therefrom may be engaged with the drogue. In such cases, the elongate hose, may, for instance, rise into an upward arc relative to the first aircraft and/or oscillate relative to the first aircraft. Such motion may not only make the in-flight refueling operation difficult but also endanger both the first and second aircraft if the motion becomes extreme. The safety of the crews that may operate the first and second aircraft may be in danger if the elongate hose and attached drogue begin to impact the control surfaces or other structural components of the first or second aircraft.
In such cases, conventional probe and drogue in-flight refueling systems may provide an elongate hose “take-up” system disposed, for instance, in the fuselage of the first aircraft, for stabilizing the hose with respect to the first aircraft. More particularly, the “take up” system may act to take up excess slack in the elongate hose in order to shorten the extension of the elongate hose in an attempt to dampen the oscillation of the elongate hose. If such a “take-up” system is used, however, the elongate hose may be drawn away from the second aircraft such that the in-flight refueling operation must be restarted wherein the first aircraft must re-extend the elongate hose and the second aircraft must re-position itself relative to the elongate hose and drogue attached to an end thereof. Additionally, simply taking up slack in the hose may not ensure that the oscillations in the elongate hose will not reappear when the elongate hose is re-extended. Additionally, suspending the in-flight refueling operation in order to retract and re-extend the elongate hose may be disadvantageous especially in cases wherein the second aircraft is carrying only a minimal amount of fuel and is therefore in need of an expeditious in-flight refueling contact.
Conventional probe and drogue in-flight refueling systems may also provide a guillotine system for cutting and jettisoning the elongate hose should oscillations or movement of the elongate hose and attached drogue become erratic enough so as to endanger the operators and/or other crew of either the first or second aircraft. However, it is undesirable to jettison the elongate hose and attached drogue as the first aircraft must cease in-flight refueling operations and return to an airfield for costly and complex repairs to the in-flight refueling system.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an alternative in-flight refueling system, damping device, and method for damping oscillations or changes in the disposition of the elongate hose and attached drogue that may occur during an in-flight refueling operation. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a damping device that may ordinarily be transparent to operators of the first and second aircraft and that may interact with the elongate hose only when needed to dampen oscillations or reverse a change in disposition of the elongate hose. Also, it would be advantageous to provide a damping device that is simple, lightweight, and compact enough to be stored within existing in-flight refueling system pods or within a fuselage of the first aircraft without the need to modify existing in-flight refueling system components.
Therefore, there exists a need for an in-flight refueling system, damping device, and method for damping oscillations and preventing changes in disposition that may occur in probe and drogue in-flight refueling system components, such as for instance, an elongate hose trailing aft and below a first aircraft (serving as, for instance, a tanker aircraft). More particularly, there exists a need for a lightweight, compact, and easily installed damping device that may advance along a length of the elongate hose and deploy so as to reverse a change in the disposition of the elongate hose (such as an harmonic oscillation) by exerting lift and/or drag forces on the elongate hose so as to dampen oscillation or reverse the change in disposition.